Acting Strange
by Cowtails
Summary: Skipper's been acting strange, and it only takes a stupid lemur's needs to show Private why. Just a little one-shot I wrote when I was bored. Contains Pripper!


_Hello! I was bored, and decided to make this for Sweet Pripper! Just a little Pripper one-shot that was based off a weird dream I had. _

**Acting Strange**

**Private POV**

It was a normal day in the HQ. We had already finished training, so Rico was in the corner with his doll, and Kowalski was in his lab. Skippah was at the table with his mug, doing who knows what. I was watching my favorite show: The Lunacorns! I just sat there for a while before I sighed and glanced over at Skippah. To my surprise, he was looking right at me! He looked kind of in a daze...

"Skippah, are you alright?" He seemed to snap out of it and look back to his work. "I'm fine,"he mumbled. Over the next hour, I caught him staring at me three more times! I decided to go ask Marlene about Skippah's strange behavior. "Private, where are you going?"I heard Skippah ask suspiciously. I turned around. "Oh, just ovah to Marlene's habitat..." He narrowed his eyes. "Why?" I started heading up the ladder. "Just to ask her something...no worries."

* * *

On the way to Marlene's, I was grabbed and thrown up in the air. "Nyah!"I squealed. Oh, I bet you can guess where I landed...right in the middle of the lemur habitat. I sat up, rubbing my head. "Julien what do you want?"I asked. Julien jumped right in front of me and grabbed my flipper, yanking me up. "Yowch!" He pointed at Mort. "I need you to be getting the rid of THAT." I rubbed my flipper. "Why me? Don't you just normally kick him out of your habitat anyway?" Julien sighed,"Yes, but it is never working because it always comes BACK. I need you to be getting the him away with the niceness and the 'BOOSH!' rainbowey thingy."

I gasped. "I would nevah use that on someone unless it's necessary! Mort's nevah done anything wrong! I refuse!" Julien pouted. "Then be gone!" He shoved me with his tail, making me fall off the edge. "AHH!" "Ringtail!"A voice yelled. I landed on my head, and that's when everything went black.

**Skipper POV**

After a while, Private still hadn't come back, and I started to worry. Yes, before any of you ask, I do care about Private...a lot more than I should care about a soldier...and in a totally different way than I should care about a soldier. And before you go squeal, yes, Kowalski and Rico already know. I got up from the table. "Kowalski! Rico! Up top, now!" I went up top, soon followed by Rico and Kowalski. "What is it Skipper?"Kowalski asked.

I put my hands behind my back. "Where's Private?" They both shrugged. That's when I heard an familiar voice yell,"I refuse!" "Move out men!" We headed over to the habitat containing a highly annoying suspected animal. When I hopped up onto the wall, Julien yelled,"Then be gone!" He shoved Private, _my Private,_ off the edge. "AHH!"He yelled. "Ringtail!"I screamed. Private landed on his head, and passed out. Kowalski and Rico managed to grab my flippers just in time, before I exploded. "RINGTAIL! LET ME AT HIM!" Rico dragged me back to HQ, while Kowalski was carrying Private.

* * *

I sat at the table, glaring at the wall, for an hour, when I finally heard a short whimper from Private's bunk. Then a thud. I looked over, and Private was on the floor, a bandage around his head. I walked over. "Private, what are you doing?"

**Private POV**

"Private, what are you doing?"Skippah asked softly. I whined,"My head hurts..." He sighed and picked me up underneath my flippers, standing me up. Why is he acting so nice and calm all of a sudden? It's very strange...I decided to finally ask him about it. "Skippah? Why have you been acting so different around me lately?" As if on cue, Kowalski got up, a snickering smile on his face, and dragged Rico in the lab with him, leaving me alone with Skippah.

I turned back to Skippah to see him walking towards me slowly. I gulped, and backed up until my back touched the cold, concrete wall. He came closer until our beaks were an inch apart, and ran his flipper down my side. I shivered, and looked up. "Skip-" He crashed his beak onto mine. I froze, staring back with wide eyes, before slowly kissing him back. Soon, sadly, we had to breathe.

When he pulled away, my eyes widened again. "What-? How long-? Huh?" I couldn't seem to get a question out. He chuckled, wrapping his flippers around me. "Kowalski and Rico knew. I just realized it a while ago. I love you Private."He said in all seriousness.

**Skipper POV**

His adorable face turned from serious to very happy. "I love you too Skippah!"he squealed, hugging me. As I hugged him back, I noticed his tail feathers shaking back and forth. I chuckled, leaning in to kiss him again.

_O.O I'm so embarrassed! This is my first time writing Pripper! Or a gay couple in general...please tell me how I did so I'll feel better!_


End file.
